I DON'T Want Candi! (Ep 5 of If)
by randibaby
Summary: *complete* Amanda tells Lee she never wants to see him again.....
1. I Don't Want Candy

I DON'T Want Candi!  
  
Author's note: I used to be a "Feminista" and Dee is a parody of me (I am Polish but I have never carried a gun!) Please take this story with a grain of salt and a piece of chocolate!  
  
Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Brothers and I'm making absolutely no money for this writing!   
  
  
Yada, yada, yada.....you get the picture.....Episode 5 of "If We Had Never Met"   
:)  
  
  
  
Scene 1: I Don't Want Candy!  
  
Setting: Washington, DC  
Late Feb. 2002  
  
  
  
"I want candy! I want ca-an-dy!"  
  
Lee couldn't shut the car radio off fast enough! 'I didn't like BowWowWow in the '80's and I sure as heck don't like them now! I DON'T want Candi!'. In fact, Lee was anxious for this whole 'Candi' episode to be over with!  
  
****  
  
  
BRNGGGGG!  
  
"Honeycutt PC, this is Amanda Ki...Amanda Ste...uh, this is Amanda! How may I help you?"  
  
"Vell, dis is Mr. Oz, I'm calling about my 'Over ze Rainbow' account. I need at least five more temps for our upcoming Scarecrow promotion...."  
  
Amanda looked heavenward and wondered, 'Are You trying to tell me something?'  
  
*****  
  
  
Delectable!  
  
Sensuous!   
  
Decidant!  
  
...Sinful?  
  
Francine sat staring at that all too tempting object on her desk. As Section Chief she now conducted business from Billy's old office. Yes, she was the one now who enjoyed telling staff 'Can I have my office back?'  
  
But today, she battled with...a golden box of Godiva chocolate!  
  
  
Beamon had lovingly given Francine the 'weighty' treat in an effort to ease her stress. Homeland security was a bear and he knew Francine occasionally found comfort in the alluring flavor of the cocoa bean.  
  
"No" Francine said to the box. "I don't want candy!" That being said, she pushed the box aside.  
  
****  
  
Delilah Portensky stood by the water cooler and glanced with curiosity toward Amanda's office. 'I thought she had given her notice a few weeks ago and gotten married. Hmmm?' Dee stepped closer to peer inside Amanda's door. 'She certainly doesn't look very happy. Marriage problems so soon?' Dee studied Amanda's downcast face. 'Yes, she'll make a fabulous recruit.' With that, Dee, as her friends called her, walked inside Amanda's office and sauntered over to her desk.  
  
"So! You're back!"  
  
Amanda looked up. The last thing she wanted to do was explain. "Look, Dee, I'm just here temporarily because Mr. Harriman left a bunch of desperate messages while I was..."  
  
"On your honeymoon?"  
  
Amanda marveled at Dee's sudden interest in her life, "Dee, can I help you with something?"  
  
Dee sat on the edge of Amanda's desk and leaned over to whisper, "I know exactly what you are going through Amanda."  
  
'Yeah, right!' Amanda said to herself, 'I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it?'  
  
"There's a group I belong to," Dee continued, "I think you'll find us...very supportive!"  
  
'Support group?' Amanda crinkled her brow. "You mean like a woman's group?"  
  
"Exactly!" Dee looked like a crazed salesman, her eyes were wild with conviction. She clutched Amanda's arm as she persuaded, "Amanda, we have a meeting tonight at 6:00. I'd really like you to come as my guest!"  
  
Amanda shrugged, she saw no need to refuse Dee, since she was seperated from Lee for the time being, "Sounds intriguing...I'll go!" Amanda thought, 'Hey, if it helps my marriage I'm all for it. Anyway, if Dee is so devoted to this group, it can't be all bad! Right?'  
  
*****  
  
Francine continued to review the Homeland intelligence reports piled high in her 'in box' but....every once in a while, she stole a glance at that delectable delicacy wrapped in gold and beckoning, still unopened on her desk.  
  
"Hmmmm" Francine looked out the windows of her office to see if anyone in the bullpen was watching.  
  
'Coast looks clear!' Francine quickly snatched the box of chocolates from the corner of her desk.   
  
"Mmmmmmm." She lifted the package to her nose and indulged in the sweet fragrance of the confections inside.  
  
After another covert glance around, Francine unwrapped the box of chocolates and stole a peek under the lid.   
  
"Beautiful!" she whispered as Lee walked into her office. Francine threw the box down.  
  
"Oh! Hi Scarecrow!" Francine looked behind Lee. She had expected Amanda to also come.  
"Where's Mrs. Spy?"  
  
"Cut the sweet talk Francine! You said you wanted to see me when I got back?"  
  
Francine raised her eyebrows, "My, my aren't we testy this afterno...."  
  
"Can it Francine! I'm here to discuss business! Now, what did you want?"  
  
Francine could tell by the dark circles under Lee's eyes, he was in no mood for jesting. "Okay Stetson, I have a proposition for you...."  
  
"Don't start!"  
  
"Look, Lee, I'm serious....please sit down."   
  
Lee scooted back one of the chairs facing Francine's desk and sat down. 'What does she want?'  
  
"Lee, you know that ever since Billy....ever since his untimely death...I've served as Section Chief. As you probably know, Homeland Security and gathering international intelligence are top priorities for the Agency right now."  
  
Lee nodded.  
  
Francine continued, "Anyway, as you can imagine, things have been very busy, very...well, we've been on overload. You know that old saying 'Don't work harder, work smarter'? We can't even do that! Lee, this Agency is literally stretched to the limit and...."  
  
"Can you get to the point Francine?"  
  
"Lee, I'm asking you if you want to take my place as Section Chief."  
  
****   
  
  
Amanda came home from work, exhausted. She'd have just enough time to make dinner for herself before Dee arrived. As Amanda took off her coat, she took a good long look around her den. "Too quiet." She smiled bittersweetly as she recalled all of Jamie and Phillip's science projects and Social Studies adventures that had been accomplished in this room.   
  
Amanda's mind then wandered to Lee. She cringed at the thought of Lee alone in his apartment. At least she expected him to be alone. Amanda dropped down unto the couch and rubbed her eyes. What *was* Lee doing right now? "How is this one gonna get worked out?" she wondered out loud.  
  
****  
  
Dee strapped on her gunbelt and shoved her steely weapon inside. She never left home without her Beretta pistol. Dee smiled. "Tonight's gonna be a great night! I can just feel it!"  
  
Dee had told Amanda that she would pick her up at 5:30. Dee liked it that way. Since she was driving, Amanda would have no way out. No way to leave early or go home before she had a chance to be....converted.  
  
  
***********************  
  
Scene 2  
  
Setting: Secluded Elk's Lodge in Chevy Chase, MD  
6:00 p.m. That same evening...  
  
  
"Order! Order! This meeting for the Ultra Feministas will now come to order!"   
  
Amanda sat nervously next to Delilah. She couldn't ignore that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Amanda wondered as she looked around. All the women at this meeting looked angry and bitter, even.......vengeful.  
  
Dee smiled smuggly at Amanda. "Amanda, I know this is just what you need!"  
  
Amanda weakly smiled back and gulped as she heard the Chief Historian continue. She wondered, 'How can I get out of here?'   
  
"We have many guests visiting with us tonight. Please stand up guests! Girls, let's give them a friendly Feminista round of applause."  
  
Dee forced Amanda to get out of her seat and stand. As the members clapped uproariously, Amanda looked around the room. She was shocked to see Lee's ex-lover Francine standing up toward the front. 'She's a guest too?' Amanda couldn't believe that Francine would join a group of 'Ultra Feministas'. She was pretty sure Francine liked men.  
  
Francine had not yet noticed Amanda as the guests were instructed to sit back down.  
  
The next orator nodded thanks to the Chief Historian and took her place at the podium. Amanda thought it strange that this speaker wore a long, black, hooded robe.  
  
"Sisters! Sisters!"  
  
The crowd jumped to their feet and started cheering wildly for this woman. Amanda remained seated, 'What is going on here?'  
  
"Ah, yes, yes. I appreciate your adoration. Ah, yes. Sisters, Feministas, please, please sit down."  
  
The zealous group slowly ceased their clapping and obediently followed their leader's command.  
  
"Now, as President of the Ultra Feministas, I want to introduce to you....a new convert! Our very dear friend, Senator Mallory Jezreel."  
  
As Senator Jezreel stood up, the crowd again rose to their feet bursting out in cheers and ferverent applause.   
  
Senator Jezreel walked over to take the micrphone. "Feministas, it is with great pleasure I join you tonight! Madame President has encouraged me to share my testimonial..."  
  
"Sh! Sh!" echoed throughtout the auditorium. Finally the 'sisterhood' became quiet and settled down.   
  
"It's been a long road to Washington for me as you well know." Senator Jezreel began, " I've had my triumphs....and I've had my disappointments."  
  
"Yeah! Men stink!" someone in the crowd yelled. Everyone had heard about Senator Mallory's philandering husband.  
  
"Yes, I've had my disappointments. That's why I find this wonderful group of women so supportive. You understand women's issues..."  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Mallory continued, "You understand the downtrodden! The misunderstood!"  
  
"You tell it sister!" Someone nearby yelled.  
  
"Yes, Feministas, it's our turn to right the wrongs. It's our turn for vile men to experience what we have for the past six thousand years!" Senator Jezreel pounded her fist on the podium.  
  
As someone yelled "All men are rotten!" Amanda thought, 'But Jamie and Phillip have grown into two wonderful men!'  
  
Senator Jezreel continued, "It's our turn to dominate! It's our turn to force men into submision!"  
  
With Dee consumed by Mallory's rantings, Amanda pondered, 'I thought this group was supposed to support marriage? If only they knew Lee! He's such a good man, even if he does make mistakes...' She crept away unnoticed toward the aisle and out into the lobby.   
  
Amanda checked to see if anyone had followed her. With a sigh of relief, she walked over to the ladies room. Amanda considered her two choices. "Nah, I better go in here instead, I don't think anybody will follow me."   
  
Amanda slipped into the men's room. 'At least it's clean...' Amanda glanced under the stalls. She didn't see any feet. 'Good, I'll just get into one of these', Amanda entered a stall and closed the door. She stepped up on the toilet seat and crouched down to remain hidden as she pulled her cell phone out to call Lee.  
  
Before Amanda could make her call, she heard soft footsteps pad into the men's room. 'Oh great! I didn't think there were any guys here!'  
  
Amanda held her breath. She watched underneath her door as the intruder's shadow fell before each stall. It was then she heard Francine enter the stall next to her and whisper, "Bravo one we have contact. Bravo one."  
  
Amanda stood up on the seat and peered over to look at Francine.  
  
"Agh!" Francine was startled. "Amanda Stetson! What on earth are you doing here!"   
  
"What am I doing here? Francine, what are you doing here? A girl from work invited me..."  
  
"And you came? Look, when I saw Lee today, I could tell something was up. I don't want to know the details, but I can tell you Amanda, if Lee married you, he's got it bad for you! You shouldn't be here!"  
  
Amanda tried not to show it, but, she was jealous that Francine had seen Lee. " I know I shouldn't be here, I was just about to call Lee to ask him to come pick me up."  
  
"What do you mean? Didn't you drive?"  
  
"No, I came with Dee..."  
  
"Dee? Dee Portensky?"  
  
"Yes, we both work at Honeycutt..."  
  
"Amanda! The Agency has been trying for months to get 'in' with Portensky! You're a God-send! You're our connection! You've got to 'convert' tonight! We need you! This is..."  
  
"A matter of National Security." They finished together.  
  
"Amanda, Portensky's father is none other than Dr. Topson, an internationaly known psychologist..."  
  
"Dee's father is the man who wrote *Tough Love*? You've got to be kidding! They are nothing alike, they don't even have the same last name..." Amanda was shocked.  
  
Francine explained, "Dee goes by her married name but its anyone's guess why! Her ex-husband claims she tried to shoot him at point blank range. Dee's parents offered to help their troubled marriage but Dee just rebeled more and more..."  
  
"Tried to shoot him?" Amanda marveled at how little she knew about her co-worker.  
  
"No charges were ever filed." Francine explained.  
  
Amanda shook her head in wonder. "Francine, I don't think I can do this...."  
  
"Amanda, please, Senator Jezreel has convinced the Ultra Feministas to execute Dr. Topson with Dee's help! Mallory has other family friendly advocates targeted also. That's why she's so thrilled to have the Feministas on her side. She figures these women will do anything she says, even her dirty work."  
  
  
"I was wondering why she was here..."  
  
  
"Amanda, Mallory will use every bit of her influence to get her own way....even if it means using the Feministas to destroy her opposition. Please, I know it will be difficult but, with your help, we'll be able to prevent them from carrying out their murderous plans."  
  
Amanda stared at Francine. She didn't want to see anything happen to Dr. Topson. She still couldn't believe Dee was his daughter. Amanda remembered listening to him back in the 80's when she was raising Philip and Jamie alone. "Alright, Francine I'll do it, but...."  
  
"Don't worry Amanda, I'll be right behind you."  
  
  
****  
  
Lee leaned back on his couch and rubbed his brow. 'Where is Amanda?' He had tried calling his wife every 15 minutes for the past two hours but there was no answer. He left only one message on her answering machine.   
  
He still couldn't believe they had been seperated for the past two days.   
  
'Amanda didn't believe me when I told her Candi and I had broken up before Christmas.' Lee felt despondant. 'That was before Amanda and I had even met!'  
  
****  
  
It was almost ten o'clock at night when Dee finally dropped Amanda off on Maplewood Drive. Amanda's head was spinning. She couldn't get the 'Reddy Rite' song out of her head. After 'conversion', all new Feministas were required to go through the Reddy Rite and sing the Reddy Rite song. 'I am woman hear me roar...' Amanda knew she'd be singing it in her sleep.  
  
BRNGGGGG!  
  
"Uh, hello?"  
  
"Hi Mom! It's Mandy, sorry to call so late! Jamie and I are glad you and Lee made it back home safe! We were hoping the two of you would come over for dinner this weekend. I'll even make succotash! Phillip and Delores will be there, and the kids miss you like crazy. Will you be able to make it?"  
  
Amanda mumbled "I'll let you know." They said their good-byes and Amanda went upstairs to take a shower. She felt soiled. All that blathering at the meeting! She was worn out. She didn't even notice the message on her answering machine before she went to bed.  
  
(End day 1) 


	2. You Bug Me

Act 2: You bug me  
  
Scene 1: Amanda's office at Honeycutt  
  
  
"Amanda"  
  
Amanda didn't even bother to look up. "What is it Dee?" Dee had not let Amanda alone since she walked in the door only a few minutes ago.  
  
"So, are you going over for dinner this weekend?"  
  
Amanda's head shot up. "What? How did you know about that?"  
  
"Well, as my sister Feminista, we like to ensure your safety, so....."  
  
"You bugged my phone?"  
  
"Great isn't it? Before we even got home from the meeting you were wired." Dee smiled, she was pretty proud of herself and the Feministas.  
  
"Oh" Amanda thought 'Ok, I'm doing this for national security, I can handle my phone being bugged.'  
  
"Funny that you take showers at night though, don't you find that odd?" Dee continued.  
  
"What?"Amanda knew what that meant.   
  
"You know Amanda, the sisterhood is very, very tight and we will keep a very close eye on you. Well, I take that back. We won't keep a close *eye* yet. The cameras won't be rolled out till later this year."  
  
"You've bugged my house?" Amanda tried to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
"Well of course silly! You need protection and we're going to give it to you!"  
  
"Dee! Get back in your own office!" Mr. Harriman roared as he popped his head inside Amanda's door.  
  
Amanda's boss continued as Dee took her leave, "Hey King! I mean Stetson! Ya got a visitor out here."  
  
'Oh great! Who could this be, Big Brother?' Amanda mused.  
  
Amanda steeled herself for whoever this visitor could possibly be. She couldn't have been more surprised. It was Candi.  
  
"Hiya there, Lee's wife." Candi bit her bottom lip. "I, uh, I just came to apologize."  
  
Amanda tried to regain her composure and invited Candi to sit down.  
  
"I, uh, I, um, ya know Lee and I broke up before Christmas and honest to gosh I didn't know he wuz married now."  
  
Amanda really wanted to believe her. Somehow, she knew she could. This girl before her seemed to be without guile.  
  
Candi continued, "My boyfriend Bobby, the one I've been seein' since me and Lee broke up? Anyways, Bobby kicked me out of his apartment a few weeks ago and I went over to Lee's to crash, ya know? Of course you know Lee wasn't home 'cuz he 'wuz with you. Anyways, I still had the spare key, so I says to myself, go over to Lee's. Well, when Lee didn't answer the door, I made myself at home."  
  
Amanda started to release the breath she had been holding since Candi had walked in.  
  
"Well, Bobby and me is still broken up, so I stayed at Lee's. When Lee didn't come home and he didn't come home, I thought cool! I'll just crash here! I had no idea you 'wuz married. Really. Really Mrs. Lee. There ain't nothin' between us now, ya know?"  
  
Amanda looked up to see Dee standing outside her office door. Amanda wanted to say 'Yes, I understand' to Candi but, against her wishes, she belted out, "Get out of here! I don't believe a word you said!"  
  
Candi's face was crestfallen. She was shocked, she was crushed! Candi stood up and stammered, "Ya gotta believe me! There is nothin' between me and your husband!"  
  
Amanda could feel her face getting red. 'Why me? Now the entire world knows my business.' "Get out Candi! You bug me!"  
  
Dee smirked as Candi sulked away. "So that's the tart, eh? Don't worry Amanda, after some important business is taken care of, the Ultra Feministas will make sure that your husband won't cause you any more trouble."  
  
Somehow, that was of little comfort to Amanda.  
  
  
Dee confided, "I actually came over to invite you to a Feminista rally this afternoon at 5. Senator Jezreel just called and told me about it! She said that she especially wanted to see me there! I'm so honored! "  
  
Amanda thought, 'I better call Francine.'   
  
Dee continued, "That bozo Dr. Topson and his useless wife are in town. Everyone knows that jerk is in Washington just to drive his political agenda. Senator Jezreel wants us to rally and show our opposition to his archaic notions and give that man a piece of our mind!"  
  
Amanda mused, 'She doesn't want me to know Dr. Topson is her father! I hope a piece of her mind is all she's going to give him.'   
  
"Dee! How many times do I have to tell you to get back to your own office?!" Harriman yelled. "Look! Ya need me to draw out a map for ya?"  
  
Dee winked at Amanda as she marched past Mr. Harriman and took off for her own cubicle. Harriman turned toward Amanda. "How's that Scarecrow account going?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know Stetson! Mr. Oz? The man with a funny accent? You're supposed to be working on his account!"  
  
"Oh, yes! Yes sir! Scarecrow is coming along. It's coming along just fine, Mr. Harriman."  
  
Harriman shook his head as he walked away 'What's up with that silly grin on her face?'  
  
****  
  
Scene 2: Maplewood Drive, Arlington, VA  
  
Amanda had been too tired to check the messages on her machine this morning and was surprised to see the light blinking when she got home. As she walked over to play the messages, she heard "Hey Toots!" from the kitchen.  
  
  
Amanda looked up. Lee stood just inside the back door. He had started to grow a goatee while they were apart. 'Wow, he looks really good!' Amanda thought but shouted, "Get out of here!"  
  
  
Lee was shocked! "What?"  
  
  
"Get out of here! I don't want to see you anymore!" Amanda said as she furiously wrote a note on a pad of paper by the phone.  
  
Lee read the bold block letters, "House bugged. Undercover." Lee nodded. Francine had told him about the Agency's priorities, including the one involving Senator Mallory Jezreel and the Ultra Feministas. Lee knew their M.O. included bugged phone lines and homes of their 'sisterhood'. 'Amanda must really be closely involved in this if her house is bugged.' Lee was surprised that his wife, a less seasoned operative, had been selected for such a high profile case.   
  
"Look woman! I just came by to do my laundry!"  
  
"It just figures!" Amanda screamed, "Your stinkin' laundry can stay but, you! You better leave!"  
  
Lee screamed back "Fine!" then slammed the back door closed. He smiled as he remained standing in the kitchen.  
  
  
Amanda smiled back and ran quickly to the washing machine to turn it on. She then ran over to the stereo and put it on almost full blast. 'My neighbors are going to kill me and I don't care!'  
  
Lee walked over to Amanda and pulled her into his arms. She put her finger on his lips in a shushing gesture. Lee smiled and kissed the inside of her hand. Without hesitation, Amanda grabbed Lee's face and kissed him with all her might. They didn't make it to the bedroom....  
  
~~~  
  
Amanda looked over at Lee. She wanted so much to tell him she was sorry for their misunderstanding. Somehow, she think he knew. The way he was caressing her back now and gently holding her, they were well on their way to reconciliation.  
  
  
Lee held Amanda close to his side. 'I've never loved anyone in my whole life like I love this woman, Amanda Stestson, my lover, my wife.' Lee knew that, as much as it was in his power, he never wanted to hurt his wife again.  
  
  
Amanda reached over to grab a pen and paper from the desk nearby and wrote, "Rally 5 pm. I'm meeting Francine."  
  
Lee nodded. He was proud of his wife. She was becoming a spy in her own right. Lee raised Amanda's hand up to his lips but didn't stop there....   
  
Amanda stifled a chuckle as Lee tickled her arm and neck with kisses. She mouthed 'gotta go' and looked up at the clock.   
  
Lee turned down his lip, he couldn't believe it said 4:30. He sure didn't want Amanda to go! Lee mouthed, 'I'll watch your back.'  
  
Amanda shook her head and silently retorted 'Very funny!' as she took off to get ready.  
  
End part 2 


	3. Oh, rally?

Act 3: "Oh, rally?"  
  
Scene 1: Feminista Rally at the White House  
  
  
"Down with Topson! Down with Topson!"  
  
James Topson had heard the angry voices from his hotel room window for   
the past 30 minutes. His room faced the Treasury Department Building,   
about one block away from the White House. He said to his wife, "If they   
only knew me Shirley, they'd understand."  
  
"I know Jim, I know."  
  
"We better get ready. Did you have any luck getting through to Delilah?"  
  
"No Jim", Shirley Topson soothed her husband. 'How I wish I did.'  
  
******  
  
Francine motioned to Amanda as they pushed their way through the growing   
crowd. Amanda was amazed that so many supporters for and against James   
Topson had gathered at the gate facing the front lawn of the White House.   
  
  
  
Francine was the first to spot Dee standing front and center by the gate.  
The Feministas, at Senator Jezreel's request, had positioned themselves  
in full view of the t.v. news cameras. Reporters and Secret Service staff  
were everywhere.   
  
A woman in a grey hooded sweatshirt stood beside Dee but Amanda and   
Francine positioned themselves to flank Dee on each side. Francine could  
see the outline of Dee's Beretta pistol through the thin material of her  
jacket.  
  
  
***  
  
The Agency had warned Dr. Topson of the need for heightened security but  
Jim would have none of it.  
  
He told Beamon, "I don't want to walk in fear" and decided on his   
own to walk from his hotel room, past the protesters, and over to the   
guard post for the White House.   
  
Jim looked over at his wife, "We better go."  
  
***  
  
Lee had not been joking when he told Amanda he would watch her back. He  
sat in the Viper, watching the Feminista rally from a distance.   
"Everything looks alright here. I better get going."  
With one last look back, Lee took off to meet his 'date'.  
  
***  
  
Dr. and Mrs. James Topson made their way through the cheers and jeers of   
the crowd. Lightbulbs flashed like fireworks from the photographer's   
cameras and nearly blinded Jim. He took a deep breath and squeezed   
Shirley's hand. It was then that he saw his daughter, Delilah, standing   
at the fore of the group.  
  
Amanda had never seen a father look so lovingly at his offsping. 'He really  
loves her!' she realized.  
  
Francine was too busy to notice. Her eyes were focused on Dee's hands   
as Dr. Topson approached. Any move made for that Beretta...  
  
Without warning, the woman in the hooded sweatshirt next to Amanda whipped   
out a gun from under her sweatshirt and aimed it straight at Dee's father.  
  
To Francine's surprise, Dee shoved the hooded figure out of the way and   
shouted "Daddy!". The gun was now aimed point blank at Dee. Just as the   
hooded figure fired the gun, James Topson jumped between his daughter and   
her assailant.  
  
He fell with a cry, wounded, to the ground.  
  
The hooded figure shoved the gun into Amanda's hand and ran off.  
  
Hordes of lightbulbs flashed and dazed Amanda. She stood there stunned with  
the deadly weapon in her hand. Soon every news-media in the country  
would feature a picture of Amanda Stetson holding the gun used to shoot   
James Topson. It was still smoking.  
  
Secret Service men grabbed Amanda and pinned her to the ground. Francine   
yelled through the ensuing chaos, "No she's with us! Let her go!"  
  
Amanda had never been more frightened in all her life. 'Where's Lee?'  
  
Sirens blared as emergency crews made their way to assist the anguished   
doctor and his newly united family.  
  
  
  
  
tbc 


	4. Betrayal

Act 4 : Betrayal  
  
  
Soft music....  
  
  
Candlelight.  
  
  
Flowers.....  
  
  
And a woman.  
  
  
  
Lee watched the woman as she rose from her lounging position on   
the sizable couch. She smiled approvingly as she slowly moved her eyes and  
looked Lee over from head to toe. After leering a moment longer, she ambled   
over to his side and playfully cooed in his ear "You're just what I need!"  
  
Lee gulped. When Francine had set up this 'business date' with Senator   
Jezreel for cover, he wished she would have told him the emphasis was   
on *date*. He wondered, 'I thought she didn't liked men?'  
  
Mallory led Lee over to the couch.  
  
Lee nodded his thanks but decided to remain standing at the back of the   
couch. "Uh, yes, I'm Lee Steadmon from International..."  
  
"Federal Film! Yes I know that!" Mallory said as she stood next to Lee.  
She leaned her head toward him, "I was so thrilled when your secretary,  
what was her name? Francine? When she called to schedule this business date.   
We are so fortunate, I just happen to have this entire evening wide open."  
  
Lee choked on his smile.  
  
Mallory continued, "So what shall we call my film? 'Triumph in Washington'?,  
or 'I Did It!'? What do you think...Lee?" She played with the front of his  
suit jacket.  
  
Lee mused, 'If you did it, that's what I'm here to find out.'   
  
"Lee?"  
  
"Uh, oh yes, Senator, they both sound fine..."  
  
Before Lee could finish, Mallory Jezreel began to unbutton the front of  
his shirt...Lee leaped over the couch and ending up sitting down on the   
very end.  
  
Senator Jezreel wasted no time, she dove over the couch and prowled over  
on all fours to Lee's side.  
  
"What are you doing!" Shouted a voice at the door.  
  
Mallory's face was ashen. Lee turned around to see a young, terrified   
woman in a grey sweatshirt. He thought, 'She looks like one of the girls   
from the rally...'  
  
The stunned woman yelled out, "How could you betray us! How could you do   
this?"  
  
Mallory tried to shoo the girl away. "Why did I send all my security guards   
home early tonight?"  
  
The woman continued, "You said you understood us! You said you'd fight for  
us!"  
  
Mallory shot back, "Oh Madame President! Come, come now! This is Washington  
afterall. Did I really *say* I'd help you? Please!"  
  
Ruth Avery, known as Madame President to the Feministas, was shocked. She   
had idolized Senator Jezreel and had been thrilled when Mallory had converted.  
Ruth couldn't believe she had been betrayed.  
  
"Lee get her out of here!" Senator Jezreel yelled.  
  
"No!" Ruth shouted back, "I'm not going anywhere! You said you'd help us  
but all you did was hand me a gun and have me do your dirty work! It's   
your fault Dr. Topson was shot! It's your fault he could be dead!"  
  
Senator Mallory continued to stammer, "Lee, really I don't know what she's   
talking about.."  
  
Lee prodded, "Well, why don't you call the police Senator, I'm sure they'll  
be happy to assist you.....Of course, that's if what you're saying is true,  
and this woman is lying."  
  
"No! No! That won't be necessary!" Mallory said as she ran to escape through  
a side door. Too bad Beamon was already there waiting for her.  
  
Beamon smiled, "Mallory Jezreel, you are under arrest for the attempted   
murder of...."  
  
"But, but I wasn't there! It was her!" Mallory pointed to Ruth.  
  
Beamon handcuffed the Senator. "It's a shame I don't work with the police.  
Maybe they'd care. We'll just have to sort this matter out now, won't we?"  
  
As other agents came to cuff Ruth, Lee asked them, "What's this about Dr.  
Topson? Was he shot? Is he okay?"  
  
"Haven't you seen the news man? The major networks carried a picture of an  
innocent by-stander holding the gun. They later had to recant 'cuz they   
found out she was just a housewife from Arlington. Poor broad..."  
  
Lee thought, 'Oh no!'  
  
************  
  
  
  
Amanda stood by Dee's side while they waited in the emergency room at   
Galilee General. Dee shook as they watched the doctor walk over with   
Dee's mother, Shirley.  
  
Dee's voice trembled, "Well, Mom, what's going on?"  
  
"Dee, your father is going to be just fine. Thanks to the skill of these  
fine doctors and the prayers of thousands across the country." Shirley  
grabbed her daughter's hands.  
  
  
They both cried as they collapsed in each other's arms. They were closer   
now than they had been in years.  
  
  
Amanda smiled at Dee and excused herself. She was ready to go home. As  
Amanda walked toward the hospital lobby, she wondered how things were   
working out for Francine back at the Agency. Francine had left to help   
Beamon wrap up the loose ends of the case.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Stetson, I see you got your 15 minutes of fame."  
  
Amanda turned around and smiled. "Lee! How long have you been standing  
there?"  
  
"Long enough to find out that Dr. Topson will be okay and see his family   
reconcile." Lee took Amanda's hand.  
  
"Yeah, pretty great isn't it?" Amanda looked up into Lee's eyes and smiled.  
  
Lee asked mischeiviously, "Reconciliation?"  
  
"Ye-ah? I have a feeling I know where you're going with this..." Amanda  
playfully replied.  
  
"Yeah, Let's go home."  
  
"Home. Together? I like the sound of that!"  
  
Amanda put her arm around Lee's waist as they took off for the parking lot.   
  
  
tag comin'! 


	5. Tag!

Tag!  
  
Setting: Jamie and Mandy's Brownstone  
Woodley Park  
  
  
  
"Gama, candy?"  
  
Amanda looked down at her precious grandson Joey. "No thank you Joey,   
Grandma doesn't want any candy."  
  
"Joey!" Mandy yelled, "are you trying to spoil your Grandma's dinner?" Mandy   
grabbed Joey's little hand and led him over to the kitchen. As she wiped the   
melted chocolate off his hand, she said "Mom, I'm so glad you two could come  
over for dinner tonight. Phillip and Delores should be here any minute...."  
  
Amanda smiled, "We're glad we could come too Mandy."  
  
"Hey Mom!" Phillip yelled as he barged into Jamie and Mandy's brownstone   
without knocking. "Where's Lee?" he asked as he ushered his wife Delores  
inside.  
  
"I'm right here!" Lee hollered as he and Jamie walked in from the den.  
  
Phillip continued, "Hey everybody! Guess what!"  
  
Everyone gathered in the foyer and clamored back, "What?"  
  
Phillip could barely contain his excitement, "Delores is going to have a baby!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
Mandy rushed over to hug her sister-in-law. "You're how far along?"  
  
Delores beamed back "Only two months. We wanted to wait to tell everyone   
till we were sure."  
  
Amanda smiled at the beautiful women her sons had married. That silly thought of  
adoption popped into her head again. 'No, Amanda, no.' She told herself and  
pushed that thought out of her mind. She turned to watch Lee congratulate  
Phillip. Lee looked overjoyed.   
  
Lee was thrilled that there would be another grandchild to love. He wondered  
if Amanda could tell by his face that he wished he had a child of his own.  
  
Mandy took Delores' arm and said, "We'll have these together!" as she   
patted her own belly, now swollen with the life growing within her.  
  
Delores laughed, "Yeah! But you're months ahead of me!" as they made their  
way to the kitchen.  
  
Lee placed his arms lovingly around Amanda as they both lingered in the foyer.  
When everyone else had made their way to the kitchen and den, Lee sweetly  
embraced the love of his life and smiled.  
  
Amanda looked at Lee's inquisitive face, "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Lee replied not so non-chalantly.  
  
"No, really what?" Amanda admired that twinkle in her husband's eye.  
  
"I see that look in your eyes Amanda Stetson."  
  
"What look?"  
  
Before Lee could respond, little Joey sped around the corner.  
  
"Wee?"  
  
Lee crouched down to face his buddy. "Yes Joey."  
  
"Candy?" Joey inquired as he held out his now sticky hand.  
  
"Uh, no Joey, no thanks." Lee replied and looked at Amanda. "I definitely   
don't want candy."  
  
  
  
  
the end of ep 5  
  
  
  
Here's a HUGE SaMKy thanks to ele for her excELEnt help with this story.  
  
Thank you ele!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
:) 


End file.
